For many years, natural and artificial construction materials have been used for tiling interior and exterior faces of buildings. Marble, granite, and ceramic tiles of various kind are the most often used surface covering materials. In addition to being decorative, surface covering material used should be functional, exhibiting the following characteristics: long durability, resistance to weather effects, resistance to corrosion, inert behavior to chemicals, hygiene, thermal insulation properties, resistance to abrasion, and at the same time it should also be economical in both production and installation costs. It is known that no natural or artificial material meets all the aforementioned requirements.
Additionally all known artificial and natural covering materials has fixed images. Even presently fabricated glass tiles have fixed images and pictures. Glass tiles as stated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,842 has been known since 1923's. This material has changed in years and glass tiling material technique has been developed in years as the following example patents:
CN Pat. No. 1,090,00607, 1994Glass tile for decoration andproduction thereofU.S. Pat. No. 5,792,52408, 1998Decorative construction materialU.S. Pat. No. 5,997,67212, 1999Glass photo tileDE Pat. No. 1981371109, 1999Glass tile with a durably attacheddecorative patternU.S. Pat. No. 6,042,90503, 2000Decorative construction material andmethods of its productionGB Pat. No. 234936211, 2000Decorative glass tile with slumpededges and painted rear surface
Covering materials that are composed of glass with graphic or photographic images are the techniques known state. The difference between this invention and existing glass tiles is achieved by uniting glass with a lenticular image. Lenticular image technique has been known since 1940's which enables changing appearances according to the viewers observation angle. Lenticular image technique has been explained in U.S. Pat. No. RE35029 dated August 1995. Some patents for the lenticular image technique are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,31012, 1957Process of assembling in the art ofchangeable picture display devicesU.S. Pat. No. 5,276,47801, 1994Method and apparatus for optimizingdepth images by adjusting printspacingU.S. Pat. No. 5,924,87007, 1999Lenticular image and methodU.S. Pat. No. 6,115,10109, 2000Method and apparatus for producingthree-dimensional images withmotionU.S. Pat. No. 6,211,89604, 2001Method for producing lenticularimagesU.S. Pat. No. 6,252,62106, 2001Printing lenticular images
According to the techniques known state, lenticular image techniques has developed in time. As a result, along with different printing techniques, different image effects have been developed. The current effects which are still being developed can be described as follows:    a) Flip: The quick transition between two or more distinct graphical elements depending on the viewers observation angle.    b) Motion: As the viewing angle changes, rotation of an image on an axis or achieving a motion in one or multiple directions.    c) Morph: As the viewing angle changes, a fluid transition between one graphical element to another graphic element, usually of like size and shape.    d) Zoom: As the viewing angle changes, image moves front to back gaining or decreasing in size.    e) Animation: As the viewing angle changes, usage of about 50 frames from a video to form a small video clip.    f) 3D: Without the need of change in the viewing angle, the optical illusion of depth and distance between elements from the foreground to the background.
Glass as a material, in relation to other natural and artificial covering materials, is known to be resistant to weather effects, fading, and to chemicals. Characteristics of the glass material used in changing appearance glass tile is as stated below:
Required resultStandardPhysical featuresfor tilesResultEN 99Water absorptionAverage ≦ 3, max0.0%for each 3.3EN 100Modulus of ruptureMinimum 27 MPa65.6 MPaEN 104Thermal shockResistantResistantresistanceEN 105Cracking resistanceResistantResistantEN 106,22Chemical resistanceResistantResistantEN 176Size allowance±0.5%±0.1%EN 202Frost ResistanceMin. 50 cyclesResistantat −15° C./+15° C.ISO 7991Thermal lin.Max 9.10−6 K−18.61 · 10−6 K−1expansion coefficient(20-300° C.)IP F-11-95Sudden temperatureResistantResistantvariation resistanceIZP-01Light resistanceNo changesNo changesdetermination
Along with the advantages of glass material, by using the effects brought by lenticular imaging technique, changing appearance glass tiling material is bringing new dimension to the decoration and construction field. With this invention theme environments can be achieved more realistically and effectively. In relation to regular tiles, changing appearance glass tiles will bring constant variation and differentiating living spaces to its environment through the use of different color, design, graphic and image effects. For example, instead of ceramic tiles which has fixed designs, with the use of this invention on the wall tiles by using motion effect, swimming fish in a wavy sea and on the floor tiles by depth effect, shimmering of underwater world can be achieved. A decorative construction material is disclosed in document EP-A-0425670.